Promets moi
by Miss Fly
Summary: Et s’ils ne s’en étaient pas tirés à si bon compte ? Sorte de fin alternative pour le 2x17.
1. Réconfort

_Pairing : Lorne/Shep ('Established Relationship', autrement dit, ne cherchez pas le pourquoi du comment, ce n'est pas le plus essentiel dans cette fic)_

_Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi (et je vous dis pas ce que je ferais avec dans le cas contraire, vous allez me dire que je radote à force)_

_Note : Au départ, je voulais juste faire un OS (vous pourrez le remarquer par vous-même) mais en me relisant, j'ai eu une idée subite, donc il y aura une suite._

* * *

**Chapitre premier : Réconfort**

Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il était un gars plus ou moins comme tout le monde qui s'efforçait de faire correctement ce qu'on lui demandait, c'était même une des principales qualités qu'on appréciait chez lui.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

On l'avait fait passer pour mort afin d'exploiter une des rares caractéristiques qui le distinguait des autres : son gène. Il ne s'était jamais senti favoriser de le posséder, jusqu'à ce qu'on tente de le lui prendre, ou plus exactement, de lui _en_ prendre. C'était comme si les Geniis avaient essayé de s'approprier une part de lui, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il n'était pas exceptionnel, mais plutôt _unique_. Il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui. Bien sûr, bon nombre d'entre eux avait le gène ATA. Certains même le maîtrisaient mieux que lui. Mais il était très doué dans la manipulation des artefacts Anciens – d'autant plus qu'il aimait ça – et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on tente de le reproduire – encore moins en montant tout un plan abracadabrantesque à côté.

Lui piquer de son ADN n'effacerait pas cette petite caractéristique qu'il avait, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir...voler. Comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de lui dérober la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Enfin _une_ des choses les plus précieuses de sa vie. La première de toute, elle, réussissait toujours à lui revenir lorsqu'elle disparaissait subitement. D'ailleurs, c'est son précieux trésor qui l'a retrouvé et qui le réconforte en ce moment même.

Evan sourit et se lova un peu plus contre son compagnon. Celui-ci passa son bras entre le sien et l'attira contre lui, déposant un baiser humide sur le dos de son épaule.

- John ?

Son amoureux passa une jambe entre ses cuisses et mordilla gentiment la peau d'Evan, laissant une multitude de traces rouges, jusqu'à atteindre son lobe d'oreille, où il murmura en retour le prénom de son amant.

- Promets-moi que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, que tout reviendra à la normal

Derrière lui, John cessa ses baisers, un peu interloqué. Il pencha légèrement sa tête par-dessus l'épaule et tenta d'attraper le regard bleu, qui le fuyait.

- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète

- Promets-moi que demain, quand je me réveillerais, je n'aurais plus...cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Promets-moi que ce genre de mésaventure ne m'arrivera plus, qu'on ne te brisera plus jamais le cœur en te faisant croire à ma mort

A ce souvenir, le cœur de John se serra. Il n'aurait jamais cru connaître un jour pareille douleur que celle qui l'avait déchiré lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps qu'il avait cru être celui de l'homme de sa vie. Foudroyé par un éclair aussi puissant que celui qui les avait fait se rencontrer puis s'aimer quelques mois plus tôt. Et lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, couvert de poussière dans des vêtements amples, il s'était senti libéré d'un poids dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience.

- John ?

- Je te promets Ev. Tout redeviendra normal demain. Aussi normal que la galaxie de Pégase puisse le permettre

- Alors je te promets que je serais là pour sauver tes jolies petites fesses

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, un rire où se mêlait nervosité mais surtout soulagement.

- Je t'aime Ev

- Je t'aime aussi John

Le Colonel embrassa sa joue puis reprit là où il en était. Il mordilla de nouveau l'épaule, arrachant cette fois-ci un soupir de satisfaction à sa 'victime'. Il donna des coups de dents sur tout l'omoplate jusqu'à ce que la surface soit légèrement rougie. Puis il sentit Evan trembler lorsqu'il y passa lentement et sensuellement le bout de la langue, jusqu'à cette petite zone très sensible sur sa nuque.

Bientôt, sa main entama un ballet sur le torse de son amant, qui commença doucement à gémir et à onduler son corps chaud contre le sien.

- Evan, murmura John d'une voix rauque, appuyant un peu plus fortement son érection brûlante contre la fesse d'Evan

- Oui John

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement et ouvrit leur tiroir, en sortant de quoi continuer dignement les festivités de leur retrouvailles.

Certes, on lui avait volé une partie de lui. Mais cette osmose qui le liait à John, personne ne pourrait la brisait. Et Evan était sûr que même si l'univers entier savait qu'ils s'aimaient, cela ne changerait pas le bonheur qu'ils vivaient depuis des mois.

_A suivre..._


	2. Dangereuse séduction

_Je vous ai dit qu'en ce moment, je suis dans une période NC ? Non ? Ben maintenant vous êtes au courant, et dans ce chapitre, il y en aura un tout pitit rikiki..._

**Chapitre second : Dangereuse séduction**

Il détestait ça. Rester trop longtemps loin de lui. Surtout depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Geniis. Bien sûr, Evan était en sécurité sur Atlantis, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir des nœuds à l'estomac lorsqu'il avait passé la Porte. Evan essayait de lui cacher, mais il était encore un peu..._perturbé_ par son kidnapping. Et il refusait catégoriquement de consulter Heightmeyer, comme si cela revenait à avouer une faiblesse, une peur qu'il voulait à tout prix contrôler par lui-même.

C'est pourquoi il fut soulagé lorsque Carson l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie. Et grâce à l'heure tardive de leur retour de mission, le débriefing aurait lieu le lendemain, ce qui lui laissait toute la nuit pour être auprès de son amant. Pas la peine de passer par ses quartiers pour se changer. De toute façon, il préférait prendre ses douches chez Evan, _avec_ Evan aussi, tant qu'à faire.

John entra doucement dans les quartiers du Major, après moult vérifications de ne pas être surpris. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, seul le rayonnement de la Lune Lantienne lui permettait de distinguer les meubles...Et la forme étendue dans le lit. Une forme bien agitée d'ailleurs. John laissa sa veste sur la chaise du bureau et alla s'asseoir auprès d'Evan. Il posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et celui-ci leva la tête vers lui. Non seulement ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve qui agitait le militaire, mais ses yeux reflétaient une certaine tension qui ne plut aucunement à son partenaire.

- John ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Evan ?

- Rien. Rien du tout

- Ev...

- Ça va j'te dis

- Tu trembles voyons !

- Viens me réchauffer alors

John aurait aimé répliquer, lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Mais la tentation fut la plus forte. Il s'allongea contre son compagnon, qui nicha son nez dans son cou en passant un bras autour de sa taille, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. John fit de même, caressant dans de longs vas-et-viens le dos tremblant d'Evan.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Evan semblait se calmer. Les caresses des deux hommes se firent moins réconfortantes et plus sensuelles. Evan commença à déposer de petits baisers humides dans le cou de John, qui passa sa main sous le T-shirt de son amant, glissant sa paume sur la peau moite et chaude.

- Ev, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu es sans doute malade, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes

- Je vais très bien John. Alors tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour

Le jeune homme attrapa John par la taille et le maintint entre ses cuisses alors qu'il s'activait à déboucler sa ceinture. Le Colonel laissa son désir prendre le pas. Il se pencha légèrement, plaçant ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête de son compagnon et captura ses lèvres, les goûtant langoureusement. Il aida Evan à baisser son pantalon, immédiatement suivit par son sous-vêtement.

John se baissa un peu et leva le T-shirt d'Evan, admirant ses abdominaux se dessiner au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il traça avec sa langue la ligne des muscles, puis glissa sa main dans l'unique caleçon que portait le Major. Il caressa le membre tendu tout en mordillant une des hanches. Lorsqu'il sentit Evan bouger sous lui, il se redressa pour le voir sortir leur lubrifiant et le placer dans sa main libre avec un petit sourire.

Evan ôta complètement le peu d'habits qu'il portait et John fit rapidement de même, enhardi par son désir grandissant. Il s'accroupit entre les jambes écartées du Major et enduit soigneusement ses doigts. Il soupira en accord avec Evan lorsqu'il entra délicatement dans son intimité, sans grande difficulté. Il joua avec le jeune homme de longues minutes, prenant soin de bien le préparer. Mais lorsqu'Evan se mit à grogner et contracter ses muscles autour de ses doigts, il cessa ses douces tortures pour s'occuper de son membre gorgé de sang qui n'attendait que ce moment.

Passant ses mains sous les genoux d'Evan, John plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules et retint son souffle en entrant lentement et doucement dans Evan, se concentrant sur le contact de son érection brûlante avec l'entrée d'Evan. Une des autres choses qu'il détestait quand ils devaient se séparer plus de trois jours, c'était de ne pas pouvoir faire l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas toujours de rapports lorsqu'ils arrivaient à se voir. Mais il aimait plus que tout ce moment où son amoureux et lui ne formaient plus qu'un, dans ce monde d'amour et de plaisir qu'ils s'étaient construits au fil des mois.

John glissa une main vers le sexe d'Evan et le prit en main, calquant ses mouvements de poignets avec ceux de ses hanches, de longs et rapides mouvements. Evan fit descendre ses jambes des épaules de John et planta les pieds dans le matelas, lui permettant ainsi d'embrasser son amant tout en ondulant son corps contre le sien. John comprit qu'il avait trouvé le bon angle lorsqu'Evan poussa un cri étranglé, et qu'il sentit son pénis frotter contre cette zone ultra sensible.

Le Colonel ferma les yeux et accéléra ses mouvements, percutant la prostate d'Evan à chacune de ses plongées en lui. Au bout de quelques mouvements, John ralentit et rouvrit les yeux.

Evan avait les yeux fermés et ne répondait plus à ses ébats. A moitié vexé, John tenta de reprendre une respiration moins anarchique pour pouvoir parler.

- Ev ? Me dis pas que t'as réussi à t'endormir ? Ev ? Evan ?

La panique gagna le militaire. Il sortit brusquement de son amant et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il secoua Evan par l'épaule, l'appela plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, mais il ne semblait pas disposer à se réveiller.

- Oh non, non, non ! Je t'en prie Evan, réveille-toi ! Me fais pas ça, allez !

John repris son pouls et revérifia qu'il respirait toujours et se décida à appeler Carson.

_A suivre..._


End file.
